


Son of Superman

by Avatarconner (Huntsman_Jedi)



Category: RWBY, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntsman_Jedi/pseuds/Avatarconner
Summary: His name is Johnathan Samuel Kent. And his dad is the greatest superhero in all of Remnant, his dad is Superman. He's faster then a speeding bullet, more powerful then a locomotive, and can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Jon……can't…..not yet anyway.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing ever ends.

From the start of the Big Bang which gave birth to the Universe, that moment of beginning, of life’s first steps they had been marching onward since. And while the universe takes it steps forward on the sands of reality, there’s other footprints in the sand beside them, some starting only little from the path while others wander off in completely different direction. But there are similarities with each of them, Earth was not the only Earth across this multiverse.

While some where just beginning others had been going on for thousands upon thousands of years. There are constants and variables to each, one such one is a singular man.

Kal-El of Krypton, Clark Kent of Kansas, Superman of Earth. He is a constant, for even with the destruction of his world, his earth, his universe, he remains. But not alone, by his side his wife, Lois Lane, the one true love of his life which also remains a constant. The variable however, is the small bundle she holds in her arms as she looks up to the shattered moon above. Jon Samuel Kent, not even a week old yet cooed as he reached up to the sky with his small hands.

Beside her at the ground was a small whimper, looking down beside her, a pure white Labrador sat readily wit a red cape wrapped around the back of his collar, she would pet him on the head to assure the canine, but the thought of letting go of Jon was one she didn’t particularly like at the moment.

This wasn’t their world, this wasn’t their Earth. This wasn’t even Earth period.

“I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.” Lois said under her breath. She had seen many amazing things in her time, but a shattered moon in the sky was thankfully never one of them. A large hand rested on her shoulder, the man beside her stood firm like a mountain, but had a gentle look in other worldly blue eyes that Lois looked into.

He gave her a reassuring smile that eased her worries, “Couldn’t resist could you?” he asked mirthfully.

She smirked, “No. I couldn’t.” she said, looking back down at Jonathan Samuel Kent. He let out a small whine at the cold air touching his face, “We need to find somewhere to rest up.” she said, pulling her baby in closer to try and keep him comfortable. Superman’s eyes narrowed slightly as they looked to the horizon, his gaze going through the forest and it’s creatures, about ten miles away he saw a small house. His vision made the walls lose their opacity and he looked inside for any owners but found it abandoned.

“There’s a small house ten miles away.” he said before picking up his wife and son in his arms. _Son._ that word still sounded so surreal to think. Taking off from the ground, the family shot through the air above the forest below them with their faithful dog Krypto flying behind them, going slow enough so that the wind wouldn’t hurt Lois or Jon. _Jonathan. Pa would love that._ he thought sadly. His world was gone, his mother and father, friends and colleagues, all gone. The past year, he and Lois were trapped outside of their time and space, captured by a being who was gathering worlds for a collection.

He never anticipated is collection banding together to fight for their freedom. Just as Clark never thought Branic, or some form of him, would help he, Lois, and Jon find a new home. Once again the last survivor of a dead world, but this time at least he wasn’t alone.

Dropping in front of the two story house, he set Lois and Jon down before walking up to the door and opening it, the door nearly fell off without him using any of his reserved strength. He blew a puff of air that made the dust inside the abandoned home expel out, he heard Lois sneeze behind him and he slightly winced, “Sorry.” he apologized as his wife walked up beside him and entered the house.

“If he sneezes me into the stratosphere, it’s on you.” Lois joked as she lifted their son up. Clark looked down at him and smiled, Jon’s eyes weren’t as brightly blue as his, but they still were his. His wife used a finger to brush some hair aside on Jon’s head, “So now what do we do?” she asked as she entered the home’s living room, sitting down on a couch with Krypto at her feet as Clark approached the fire place, his bright red cape pooled on the floor slightly as he knelt down and took some logs off the rack and put them inside the pit.

Once in, his eyes glowed red and a thin red beam shot out and ignited the base of the wood. “First and foremost is you and Jon.” he began as he turned to them.

Lois gave him a soft smile, “Ok obviously. But after that? What kind of Earth is this?” she asked as she looked around the room. It was similar if not exact to the types of homes they had back on their world. The furniture was midwestern, the building itself resembled a homestead house, in fact the only thing missing was a TV.

Clark pursed his lips together, “From what my hearing has picked up there’s civilization, a city by the sound of it, to the West. I’ll fly out there tomorrow and see what the situation is. But for now we need to-“ he stopped mid sentence.

_“Oh god they’re coming!”_

_“My baby! Where’s my baby!”_

_“Everyone quick! Get to the shelter!”_

“Clark?” Lois asked with concern as she saw the look of worry on his face. She had known him long enough to recognize that look, “What is it, what’s wrong?” she asked.

He looked to the East, “Another settlement, they’re being attacked by-“ his Xray and telescopic vision zoomed through a mountain to a city under construction. People, humans and others who had….animalistic features, were being attacked by what could only be described as “-monsters.” he said with a frown. They were black as the night sky with bone like protrusions and claws, fangs, they resembled a variety of animals such as wolves, bears, even scorpions that were the size of a Sherman tank.

“Go.” Clark turned to his wife, the reporter giving him a firm but resolute look.

“Lois, you and Jon-“ he began.

“Are safe here, those people need your help.” she replied before he could finish. He knew she was right, his hearing would have picked up any of those creatures around here when they first arrived. But leaving his family now? She saw his concern and budged their dog, “I think Krypto will keep us safe.” the dog barking in affirmation.

His look at her was solemn, “I’m sorry.” he apologized.

She stood from the couch and approached her husband, Lois smiling as her hand cupped his cheek, “Don’t be, you’re just being you.” she said before kissing him. She pulled away and Clark’s doubt suddenly vanished, he nodded and in a blur he was out the door of the house and up into the sky, flying towards the screams for help. The settlement was in sight now, the people were all funneling into a tunnel network underground for shelter.

 _Ok smart. Gives me room to take care of these creatures._ he thought as he dove straight for the ground in front of the entrance to the tunnel that was locked tight behind a set of locked steel doors. He tuned his body up and landed feet first in a crouch, rising up the red ‘S’ shield on his chest was visible by the bright yellow in the darkness. The horde of creatures all stopped a few feet away from him. “If you are capable of understanding, then I ask that you leave now.” he ordered the creatures loudly. His eyes shifting through the spectrum to try and see what these creatures were exactly.

However what he didn’t see is what drew his attention, one of the spectrums he could see was what his more scientific associates referred to as Ecto-Vision. He could see the life force of a living, sentient being. And none of these creatures had it, as though they seemed to know what he learned, a wolf creature charged forward and slashed at the man of steel, it’s claws breaking on contact, “Alright then.” he said before punching through the creature, it’s body disappearing into black ashes from dying.

Superman shot forth, faster then a strike of lightning, tearing through the horde before him until it was nothing. Floating up between the buildings he saw bird like breatures flying overhead which were gone the second his red eyes looked at them, “Help me!! Someone help me!!” he heard a shriek that immediately got his attention. Through the building he saw a young man running at full speed away from a pack of the beasts.

The wall of the building beside them exploded with Superman killing two of the creatures with a single swipe of his arm. Backhanding the others away, the young man stumbled and turned around to see the man who saved him, “Are you alright son?” he asked as he landed on the ground and knelt before him.

The young man was flabbergasted, “I-I-I don’t-“ he tried to say before seemingly coming to his senses, “The shelter! I need to get to the shelter!” he realized.

Clark raised a calming hand, “Aright, I’ll get you there. Don’t worry.” he assured as he stood and offered the young man his hand. He took it and was lifted up onto his feet like he was a child. Within the blink of an eye they were at the entrance of shelter, the man’s hand slapped the door before speaking loudly, “Excuse me! There’s more people out here! Those monsters are clear for now! I’m going to search for other survivors!” he said, watching with his X-Ray vision as the people with guns on the other side of the door hopped over cover, one of them was stopped by an official, saying that it was too dangerous with the Grimm out there. _Grimm, alright that’s what those creatures are._ he surmised.

The young man banged on the doors as well, “He’s telling the truth! He’s a huntsmen! He saved me from some Beowolves! Open up!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. The steel doors unlocked and were pulled apart as a man rushed out and grabbed the young man. A father and son, Clark felt sympathy swell in his chest.

The man looked at him with awe, “We-we didn’t think anyone would get here so fast, we haven’t reached anyone on the distress call.” he explained.

“I was in the area and I saw what was happening, tell me, is there a way to evacuate you and your people out of here?” he asked.

The man shook his head before looking back over his shoulder, “No, the tunnel to Vale isn’t finished. And it’d take us days to get there anyway, by then the Grimm might break down these doors.” he said desperately. Clark frowned at the situation, it was their Alamo, their last line to hold off from these monsters, meaning he needed to clear the city of these Grimm. Meaning leaving Lois and Jon for longer…..with these things out there.

“I’ll clear the city and surrounding area. But to be safe get back inside and wait a few hours before opening back up if I don’t come back.” he stated before turning around and shooting off in a red and blue blur, much to the father and son’s surprise. Clark flew up high in the air, overlooking the settlement and scanning all the monsters he could pick up. There were easily over two hundred, so he wasted no rime flying into the nearest horde and tearing through them with his fists, his heat vision bursting out of his eyes and frying the crowd of creatures as he made his way through them.

Within a few minutes he had easily taken out two hundred of these creatures, an estimated third of their numbers. By the time an half hour mark was up, the settlement was clear of these monsters. By an hour, the surrounding area for ten miles was void of these creatures. Returning to the steel doors, he knocked twice, denting the metal as he did before taking off into the sky and back towards the house which Lois and Jon were hiding in.

* * *

The next day, with old clothes they had found in the house, Clark few him and his family to the settlement’s borders and walked the rest of the way. Upon reaching the settlement, Lois couldn’t help but stare at some of the people, “Smallville…..you see the guy with dog ears too right?” she asked quietly as they walked the streets of the disheveled city, beside her, Clark wore a old flannel shirt and work pants, there weren’t any glasses that he could wear to complete his disguise but given that only a few people might have gotten a good look at him? He wasn’t entirely concerned.

“Yes I do.” he said as he listened in on a few things around them as they walked around crowds of people. “They’re called Faunus, they’re basically human but with animal features.” he explained quietly as not to draw attention. Walking through the settlement, Lois looked up at the skyscrapers, some letters had fallen off but they were still thankfully English. As she looked up she saw what she could only describe as an airship fly overhead, the turbines on the side turning downward to help lower itself.

She and Clark walked towards the direction it was landing and saw a makeshift relief station where a few dozen people were being treated for injuries. Armed guardsmen wearing advanced armor walked around taking statements from people, Clark could overhear a few words, flying, man, strong, fast, black hair, cape, but nothing specific.

“Excuse me, Sir? Madam?” the couple turned to one of the guardsmen with a notebook in hand, “Could I spare you a moment of your time? We’re trying to find out what exactly happened here.” the guard, a young woman, asked. Lois felt her grasp around Jon tighten as he cooed, they had gone over what Clark could discover last night after he got back but it wasn’t much.

“Sure, sorry we’re just…..still reeling.” She replied, looking down at Jon, it wasn’t a complete lie. The past 24 hours had been a lot to take in.

The guard nodded her head, her helmet obstructed her face down to the bridge of her nose so she couldn’t see her expression, “Of course. Mount Glenn getting hit with a horde of Grimm that size is something no one expected.” she said sympathetically.

Clark laid a hand on his wife’s shoulder and pulled her close, “Do you know what’s going to happen next?” he asked.

The guard rubbed her chin, “It’s too soon to tell, well have a better idea in a few days but I’d guess that we’ll reinforce while they rebuild, the city has been in the worlds for decades, can’t imagine they’ll abandon it for a Grimm attack. Even one this scale.” she reasoned before plling out a notepad. “Ok so, can either of you tell me what happened?” she asked.

Clark does most of the talking, using pieces that he’s gathered from listening to other conversations and changing some details, mistaking what time the Grimm appeared, where they were, small things that wouldn’t stand out. “Ok, we also had report of a Huntsman appear? Red cape? Some crest on his chest?” she asked.

Clark and Lois looked at one another, Clark swore he saw Lois smirk before she answered, “I didn’t see anything, I was too busy with this one.” she said, cradling Jon who garbled in response, the guard gave the infant a soft look before jolting it down.

“Are there many….huntsmen in the area?” Clark asked, trying not to sound too inquiring.

“That’s what we’re checking now, a few teams arrived this morning but none of them fit the description.” the guard said as she put her notebook away. “Thank you both for your time, the next transport that’s heading to Vale arriving in a hour. If you want to leave I suggest you get on it.” she said before walking away. Clark and Lois looked at each other before walking over to a bench to sit down on.

“Ok so….Kingdoms? Do you think they mean like actual Castles or…” Lois trailed off as Clark reached over and held his son’s head. She smiled before handing him to her husband gently, Jonathan cooed happily when he saw his father and it brought a smile to the Kryptonian’s face. “….we need to get our bearings.” she decided.

“Agreed.” Clark replied as he looked around, he had made sure that this settlement, Mount Glenn, was safe for the time being, but there was so much more he could do as Superman……but his family came first. Once they were safe and settled in, then he could worry about what was next. “Vale sounds like a good place to start.” he assumed with a hopeful smile.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

* * *

“Look! Up in the sky!”

“It’s a bird!”

“It’s an airship!”

“No! It’s….what the hell is that??“

Clark couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard the familiar exclamations from the crowd of people below him as he pushed up a shipping container of Fire dust that had careened off a semi truck that was on the highway in the Kingdom of Vale over his head. It had been four years since his family was relocated to this world and it had it’s fair share of wonders. Prime example, Dust, the contents of the container that he was flying up and gently setting down on the bed of the semi truck that had been disconnected.

Dust was a natural resource of the planet which cleanly powered the four Kingdoms of the planet as well as the various towns and settlements spread throughout the world. Clark found it fascinating. As it seemed to contain magical properties as it was capable of causing him a degree of harm, but it also instantly nullified a problem his Earth had with pollution made by power.

As well he had also learned that the planet they were on wasn’t Earth at all, but instead a planet called Remnant. From what Clark could gather from his space exploration it was the only planet in the entire sector of space, Hal Jordan had shown him where exactly his jurisdiction was, with life on it. In fact the Geography of the planet was vastly different from that of Earth. 

The last four years where a vast difference from how he operated on Earth, primarily because of Jon in his and Lois’ lives now. He could never stop helping people of course, but he knew that he couldn’t be as out in the open as he used to be. Instead these past four years he had simply reacted, solved the problem, and returned home. He wished he could do more, in fact he wanted to do more, but there was a risk to that, before when he first debuted on Earth there was no risk to him. But now he had his family to consider.

People still saw him of course, Scrolls, this world’s cell phones, still could take pictures, but all they captured were blurs of red and blue. In fact there wasn’t a single clear picture of Superman someone has captured, and he took a little pride in that. So for the time being, Superman was more akin to an urban myth then a figure like he was back home.

Flying up high, he looked down and saw that the massive highway accident was no under control with, another difference was that instead of a number of cities spread across the planet there were only four major capitals on Remnant in the forms of kingdoms. Atlas, Minstrel, Vale, and Vaccuo. He had visited each one by now and each one was incredible in it’s own way, Minstrel was built atop a cliffside that connected two mountains together, Atlas was a literal floating city in the sky, Vaccuo was an oasis in the desert, and Vale was…..actually the most familiar to him.

There were also Huntsmen and Huntresses, they were similar to the heroes of his own Earth in that they decided to take a stand and fight for people who can’t defend themselves against the creatures of Grimm. However unlike a majority of heroes, they were trained at academies in each Kingdom, the one in Vale was called Beacon, which Clark could see in the distance from his place in the sky over Vale in the clouds.

What brought his attention to the school was the high pitched whine he had been picking up from it all day. He knew what this was, it was an invitation, the four months since his arrival and debut to the public was a far cry from what it was back on earth. Where he had been met with fear and skepticism from the government, the people, and everyone else besides Lois, here he was met with wonder and amazement. Not that he didn’t get that back home too, but it took a little work for things to get to there back on Earth.

The news outlets of the world quickly spread word of the savior of Mount Glenn, and the more appearances across the globe he made to deal with other disasters when he wasn’t helping Lois care for Jon, the more popular he became. So it was only eventual that someone would try and contact him.

His telescopic vision zoomed in on the school towards the source of the signal, near the tallest tower of the school, which was the closest thing to resemble a traditional castle, was a white haired man standing on a balcony with a small pocket watch in his hand. _This is oddly similar to Lex._ he thought skeptically as he flew towards the source of the signal.

Thankfully there was no Lex Luthor on this planet. Or Clark Kent, or Lois Lane, or Jimmy Olsen…..as much as he wished that wasn’t the case.

As he approached the balcony from above, he called out, “Excuse me.” the white haired man with his cane looked up, “If your trying to get in touch with me then there’s probably easier ways.” he said in a friendly manner.

The man smiled as he closed the pocket watch, the whining noise stopped, “I suppose there are, but I don’t think a press conference inviting you to meet would have been subtle.” he replied as Superman landed inf front of him. The man’s white hair as a proverbial mess, but he was well put together in every other way, a traditional three piece suit with a matching black vest and dark green ascot around his neck, the only other thing askew were the rims of his glasses. “I’m Professor Ozpin, forgive me for the roundabout way of contacting you.” he said as he offered his hand.

Superman shook it, “Superman, and it’s perfectly fine. I understand I’m not the most easy to reach out to right now Headmaster.” he said as he shook the man’s hand. Lois and the Daily Planet by extension were the easiest ways to reach him, but that clearly wasn’t still the case here.

Ozpin quirked a brow, “You know who I am?”

“I try to be well informed.” Superman replied as Ozpin gestured to the doors behind him, Superman nodded and followed the headmaster inside the tower to what he presumed was his office. “I imagine that you’re a little uneasy about me.” he assumed understandingly.

Ozpin walked behind his desk and took a seat, “Well some do, the City council of Vale have questions, as do I obviously. But I think that if you were here to cause us harm, then you’d have done it already. Instead for the past few months you’ve been spotted around the world helping in everything from random muggings to natural disasters.” he pointed out. Clark felt a small sense of relief, this wasn’t a Lex Luthor situation, Lex was open about his distain for the Man of tomorrow and readily pointed to him as a conqueror or false savior when all he was is a man trying to help.

“I’m just here to help.” Superman replied plainly and honestly.

Ozpin observed him, “That may be, but you have to understand that it’s very strange how someone with your abilities, none of which seem to be related through a semblance or Aura, simply appears one day during a disaster.” he reasoned.

Superman couldn’t argue that, the superhuman abilities that Huntsmen and Huntresses could preform here were called semblances, which in turn was a manifestation of their Aura, a powered version of a being’s soul. However it wasn’t so diverse as his set of powers, “I can understand the suspicion, but I felt that my actions would speak louder then words.” he said, recalling how when he first revealed himself to the public on Earth, it was his repeated actions of good that spoke louder then his words when it came to proving his motivation.

“Quite. And you’ve left quite the impression.” Ozpin replied with a small chuckle. Every news outlet on Remnant was on a constant cycle about Superman, “In fact I contacted you because I wanted to offer you an opportunity.” he said, Superman’s row raising in interest. “As the headmaster of Vale’s Huntsmen and Huntress Academy, it is part of my job to look out for not only the safety of my students, but the Kingdoms as a whole.” he explained. “So I hope you don’t take offense when I say that when I first heard of you, I thought you might be dangerous.” he explained.

Clark nodded, “At first?”

Ozpin folded his hands together, “A few weeks ago, you saved a young woman that was in danger. I’ve known her since she was a student here and…..losing her would have been devastating…..not just for me.” Clark’s memory recalled it, it had to be the woman he was referring to because of how much it stood out against everything else he had been doing. He had come across her by pure coincidence, she didn’t even call out for help as she fought hordes of Grimm. But he nevertheless swooped down and took her miles away to the closest settlement as fast as he could before she passed out from her injuries and exhaustion.

“Is she ok?” Superman asked with concern.

Ozpin smiled fondly at the man of steel, “Yes, she’s expected to recover. And it’s thanks to you. Who had nothing at all to gain from her survival.” he reasoned. Clark pursed his lips together at what his words implied but stayed silent, “Your presence here is a mystery, but you’ve become a beacon for people across the world. And as I’m sure you’re aware, the enemy, the creatures of Grimm, are attracted by negative emotions.” he added.

Clark nodded, he had spent months trying to figure out exactly how Grimm could be attracted to emotional states of beings. But he hadn’t made much progress with it, both the world and his family were his priority. Not to mention the technology that the fortress of Solitude was more advanced then what he could reasonably access. “You want me to work at bringing hope to people. That way the Grimm won’t be as bold.” he reasoned.

Ozpin nodded, “Precisely. Allow me to help support you, and with time hopefully the other Kingdoms will follow suite.” he reasoned.

Clark had to admit, it was a tempting offer, despite being here for years now, he was still reactionary. Unlike Earth, communication wasn’t as far reaching here, not all settlements could get support of Huntresses or Huntsmen, and for every settlement saved another was attacked. Despite his powers he was still just one man, he couldn’t be everywhere. But if there was some sort of system set up to make him more effective? Then it could save more people in the long run, “It’s a interesting offer, but I hope you understand that I’ll need some time to consider it.” he said carefuly.

Ozpin nodded in understanding, “Of course, I just ask that you consider it.” he replied evenly.

* * *

“So what does A stand for?” Lois asked in a sweet voice as she held up a card with the letter written on it before her four year old son who was sitting with Krypto’s head in his lap. The small island of Patch proved to be the perfect place for raising a child, getting set up there in the first place however had taken a little work with both her and her husband basically destitute, but after Clark forged new identities for the three of them it had become much easier to get started. Yes the loan they had on the Farm was big, but each year Clark had harvested enough crops to satisfy the bank as well as have enough left over for them. And that was without her paycheck as a local reporter on the Daily Beat, a smalltown newspaper if she ever did work at one, adding in.

“Apple!” Jon proudly exclaimed as he hugged Krypto’s head.

Lois felt her heartstrings pull, “Good! Now what about B?” she asked, sliding another card in front of A. while most kids in preschool didn’t know how to spell yet, Lois thought that it might be better for Jon to learn some of the basics before the school system dove into it.

“Barn?” he replied, it sounding more like a question to himself before nodding, “Yes! Barn.” he answered more affirmatively.

 _I really hope you take after your dad with your spelling kiddo._ she thought as she flipped to the next card. “Good honey, and C?”

“Daddy!” he said with such enthusiasm that Lois briefly thought of saying yes just so she wouldn’t crush her boy’s heart, “Daddy! Daddy!” he cheered until Lois heard the front door behind her close. Looking over her shoulder she saw her husband enter with a bag under his arms and a large grin on his face at the sight of his son.

“Hey little man!’ Clark said joyfully as he walked over and scooped his son up into his arms. His small arms wrap around his father’s neck and embrace him, Clark smiles at the warmth it brings to him in his chest. Looking at Lois he sees the card in her hand, “Jon, what letter are you on?” he asked.

“C! For Cactus!” he says proudly.

Lois smiles appreciatively, “I was expecting cup but ok.” she accepted.

Clark’s lips tugged into a smirk, “I thought you said it starts with a ‘k’?” he asked teasingly. Lois elbows his side from one of the probably hundreds of typos she’s made over the years.

“Don’t listen to him Jon. Your daddy is wrong, it’s spelled with a C. And I never used it with K.” she refuted. Jon giggles as Clark sets him down beside Krypto who licks the four year old. “Alright slugger, break time.” she says, Jon smiles wide and walks over to some of his toys on the ground and begins to play with them as she and Clark walk into the other room.

He tells her everything about Ozpin, “I think he’s hiding something.” Clark finishes with, “But I don’t think he’s lying.”

Lois leans on the kitchen counter with her arms crossed, “For sure he is.” she replied, “But the question is what?” she asked.

Clark shook his head, “I’m not sure. I scanned the school and there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.” he said, there was no led to block his X-ray vision so he was all but allowed full access to the building. “He said that he deduced I could pick up higher frequencies by my activity but that seems to be all he knows about me.” he said.

Lois’s face scrunched up, Clark smiled softly at her ‘thinking face’, one he had seen countless times through the years. “Well…..you stepping into the public wouldn’t be too bad now….I mean Jon’s in preschool now. He doesn’t need us both around at all times.” she reasoned before giving him a knowing look. “And it would let you get back to doing what you do best.” she added.

Clark’s head bowed and Lois stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him, “These people are going to freak out when you say you’re an alien.” she said in mild amusement.

“Maybe they won’t?” he poised hopefully.

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

People did in fact, freak out.

But not in a bad way. It leads to wonder and amazement across Remnant, obviously some people are skeptical about it, some pose theories that he’s a genetic experiment, others that he’s secret agent of a illuminati like cult. But it makes people look up in the sky in hope, and for that Clark is more then happy to come out to the public once again. However this time he plays his cards a little more close to his chest, for example he doesn’t list off the abilities that he has or what the ones people have deduced he has can do.

He also keeps the truth behind his and family’s arrival to Remnant a secret as that would not only make it seem more far fetched about his origin, but would take hours upon hours of explanation as to who was who, what Earth was and so on and so forth. Lois did offer to write a book about it but Clark shoots her down, not wanting to draw more attention to her.

“Goldie! Get the mouse!” Jon said to the family cat encouragingly. The Kent family were sitting on a blanket in a field, above them stood an a lone, old tree that provided the perfect shade on the hilltop, with their farmhouse and barn off in the distance. Goldie, a rescue that Lois had found one day on their property when he was helping Clark and Jon plant seeds, was a orange tabby cat that was lazy as a rock. But they loved her all the same, Krypto even seemed to get along with her.

Lois looked over at her son and to where he was looking and sure enough a field mouse was sitting atop a stone a few feet away. Clark reached into the picnic basket he brought with them from the farm, “Jon, Goldie is tired. Let her rest.” he said in a firm but amused voice. His son looked at him and nodded, crawling back across the picnic blanket to get a bag of chip from the basket. “So, how is Kindergarten Jon?” he asked.

“It’s loud and fun! The teacher, Mister Oum, taught us about the different shades of color yesterday! Did you know that you can get purple from mixing red and blue? That’s so cool!” he told his father with excitement, Lois looking down at her son with a smile as she petted Goldie behind the ears, the cat purring in her hand.

Clark smiled, “It’s good that you like learning.” he replied as he ruffled his son’s black hair.

“I like reading more then listening.” Jon admitted absentmindedly as he took a chip from the bag and ate it. “But I like listening to Mister Oum.” he added as he took another chip. Before he could take a bite however he saw Goldie get up and instantly lower, “Mom! Dad!” he whispered, Clark and Lois looked at each other and smiled as they watched Goldie get ready to pounce.

The cat’s tail curled and it’s hips shoot before leaping from the blanket to the rock where the mouse was……and fell short. Lois snorted as the mouse took off Goldie chasing after it, “Goldie come back!” Jon said as he got up and ran after the cat.

“She gets an A for effort.” Lois said as she took a drink of her water.

Clark chuckled as he stood up, “I got her.” he decided as he stood up and began walking after Jon and the cat. The five year old ran as fast as his legs could carr him after the family feline, Goldie, being a cat, had a good ten feet away on him. As Goldie ran into a small clearing of shorter grass after the mouse however, a shrill cry from the sky was the only warning before a shape swooped down and picked the Cat up in it’s talons and snatched it up into the sky.

“No!!” Jon cried out in horror, Clark felt a chill run though him at the sound of his son’s cry. He looked up and frowned at the sight of the hawk that had swooped down and plucked Goldie from the ground.

 _She’s hurt but nothing serious, I can get her in a second, faster then Jon can-_ Clark thought.

“Give her back!!!” Jon shouted, his blue eyes turning a bright red before two red beams of heat shot out in a blast of light!! The beams engulfed the bird and cat!

“Jon!!” Lois and Clark called out as he zoomed beside his son in an instant as the red beams from his eyes died down, red smoke emanating from them as Lois stood up and ran towards them both in a panic.

“D-Dad I-“ he began in shock before a thud hit the ground next to them, Clark looked over and grimaced, the charred and sill burning remains of both Goldie and the Bird were in a heap. Jon covered his mouth in horror, tears welling in his eyes as his mother slid down beside him and wrapped him in a hug.

“It’s ok baby, it’s ok.” she told him, whatever concern for her cat evaporated by her worry for her son. Clark embraced him as well as he buried his head into their shoulders.

That was the day they buried the family cat beneath the tree they picnicked at with a small wooden cross.

That was the day Clark and Lois told his son the truth about him.

That was the day Jon Samuel Kent discovered he had powers.

And that was the day Jon locked his powers deep inside him out of fear.


	2. Growing Pains

* * *

**11 Years Later**

* * *

“-and who can tell me which Kingdoms sided with who during the Great War? Anyone?” Ms. Tidwell asked her modern history class. About half the hands of her students raised with response to the question ready. However near the corner of the room she saw one of her students looking down in his notebook adjusting his glasses, “Jon?” she called on him, a trick she used to keep her students on their toes.

The sixteen year old raised his head, his large thick rimmed glasses nearly sliding off his face as he moved, “Oh, um….Minstrel and Atlas jointed forces against Vale and Vaccuo.” he replied. The quiet boy waited until his teacher nodded to look back down at his history book. Jon kept his head down as Class continued, listening to the teacher until the bell ringing made him close his book and stand up from his seat. Jonathan Kent had grown into a young man of Sixteen years old, standing at 4’3” with messy black hair he was well on his way to being the spitting image of his dad.

“And Happy Halloween everyone! Have a nice weekend!” the teacher said as the class began to let out. Jon smiled a little at the reminder, Halloween was one of his favorite times of the year, when he was younger he would go out trick or treating with his mom and dad but last year was officially the last time he’d be doing that.

Making his way through the halls of his school, he made his way up to his locker where beside his, a fox faunus boy’s ears twitched. “Hey Vincent. How was Science?” he asked his friend as he turned the dial of his locker to open. Vincent Vulpo was one of his oldest friends he’d had since elementary school, the faunus boy had short light brown hair that climbed up his ears with dark edges to them, he was a little shorter than but his ears made them equal height.

“Ugggh, I don’t know why we need to learn about space and stuff since we’ve never even gone there.” he complained as he shut his locker with his forehead leaning against it.

Jon snorted, “I mean your not wrong I guess.” he replied in amusement as he pulled his jean jacket out of his locket and put it on before closing it. “So what’s the plan for tomorrow? Horror movie marathon?” he asked as he and Vincent walked away from their lockers.

Vincent smirked, “Nah, I’m gonna head out to the festival.” he replied. “There’s going to be pumpkin carving, bobbing for apples, even a costume contest.” he said excitedly as they reached the front door of the school and walked out towards the buses that would take them home. Jon and Vincent climbed into their bus and walked to the back where their usual seat was, “Kathy is going to be there.” he added teasingly.

Jon shot his friend a look before looking to the front of the bus where a girl with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail laughed at something her friend said before sitting down. Kathy was Jon’s Neighbor….well, neighbor as you could be when your farm was few acres big. But he had known Kathy for about five years now since she moved next door, but for the past few weeks she hadn’t really hung out as much as she used to. His mom told him it was natural for kids their age to branch out in middle school and meet other friends, Vincent said he was just lovesick. Which was not true at all, he just missed hanging out with his friend.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I don’t even have a costume.” he replied truthfully, he had really just planned on staying home, going through his family’s horror movies all night and eating candy. Not the one for trick or treaters, though he’d be surprised if anyone would trek out to his house for some candy.

The Hamilton Halloween Festival was something he attended every year when he was a kid, but for the past three years he mostly stayed home, last year he, Vincent, and Cathy went to the drive-in with his parents to see a horror movie. This year he was just going to stay home, watch some Holiday specials on TV, and just stay in. His thoughts were interrupted as the bus lunched forward and began to drive the students back home for the weekend.

Vincent waved him off, “Just grab a crappy one at the Lien Store. They got a ton of ones that are just cotton. Some of them have those fake muscles but those look just weird.” he said with a slightly creeped out look. Jon snorted at his friend’s reaction but stayed silent as he thought it over, glancing over at Kathy who was sitting on the edge of her seat into the isle as she talked to someone. She seemed to notice he was watching her and turned to him, Jon smiled and gave her a wave. She returned it but with less enthusiasm, making Jon slouch slightly in his seat. “Oomph.” Vincent commented, his ears bending back slightly.

“Did I say something wrong to her?” Jon asked.

Vincent shrugged, “I don’t know. Did you?”

Jon turned to him and shook his head, “I don’t think I did. I mean if I did then I’d apologize but-“

“You don’t know. So go to the festival in town, find her, hang out and have some fun.” he recommended.

Jon hummed in thought, that might just be what they needed, just hang out like old times and have some fun. Maybe then he could figure out why she’d been acting so weird with him.

* * *

Jon was watching the trees pass by the outside of his school bus as it drove him towards his home. It was now only him and Kathy since they lived farthest away. Vincent lived on the edge of town so usually the three of them would hang out and chat about their day on the way back. But approaching Kathy felt…..weird now. _This is ridiculous I’ve known Kathy for years! Don’t be weird about it._ he thought as he stood up from his seat and walked up to where Kathy was, she looked back at him as he lifted a hand up, “Hey Kathy.” he greeted.

“H-Hey Jon.” she stuttered out with a smile as he took a seat across the isle from her. The girl suddenly found her old sneakers very interesting, Jon immediately regretted his choice to come over here and talk with her. “So….Happy Halloween! Early…I mean.” she said before letting out a awkward laugh.

“Y-Yeah.” he replied unsurely. The pair proceeded to ride in silence…..for the next ten minutes……until the bus reached their stop. As they got up they bumped into one another, each of them giving an, “I’m sorry!” before Kathy walked ahead of Jon and they exited the bus. The stop was right at the midpoint between their properties so as Kathy waked off to the left, Jon went to the right. _That was….the most embarrassing bus ride…of all time._ he thought as he ran a hand over his face, taking his glasses off to look at them.

He didn’t need to wear them obviously, like his dad he had perfect vision…..but that was also precisely WHY he wore the glasses to begin with. Slipping them back over his eyes as he approached the mailbox with the name ‘Kent’ painted on the side in black, he turned down the drive where he saw his house with the barn in the distance. Squinting his eyes he could make out a white blur coming around the house and straight at him, Jon smiled, “Kry-“ he started before a kicked up of dust stopped a foot away from him and a pair of white paws climbed up onto his chest, “-to! You miss me today buddy?” he asked the white Labrador who happily barked at his owner.

Pushing the family dog off him, he rubbed the spot between his ears as he walked over to where Kyrpto stopped and picked up the drool covered ball he had carried over. “Oh you just want someone to play with.” he said with amusement as he picked up the ball. Krypto bent down onto his front paws panting, his tail wagging excitedly as Jon looked at him. Taking a quick look around to be safe, he reeled his arm back and threw the ball off towards the house. The small projectile flew clear over the roof of his home and off into the distance. Krypto barked before taking off into the air as a white blur to try and catch the ball before it landed far outside their property.

Jon smirked as he continued towards home, the two story farmhouse was rustic in every sense of the word, the bright yellow siding with a rusty brown roof. The white railing of the porch was walked over by Jon as he entered his house through the front door, “Mom? Dad? I’m home.” he called out as he walked forward and up the stairs leading up to his room. Turning right, he pushed his ajar door open and tossed his bookbag onto the bed, the open window of which Krypto flew out of got his attention as he walked over and looked out to the red barn to see the doors open.

Walking back outside the house he left through the back door towards the darn, “Mom? Dad?”

“In here kiddo!” he heard his dad call out, his son rushed leisurely towards the doors and slipped inside the barn where most of their harvesting equipment was kept. Across the open floor he saw his dad over a wooden table with a wooden post on it. Clark Kent was a mountain of a man, a good six feet tall, Jon had a hard time believing the tals his mom told him of meeting him, how someone like him could come off as somehow meek was crazy.

He wore a pair of old work pants with a red plaid shirt that was buttoned up enough to hide the ‘uniform’ he wore underneath. His dad looked over at him and smiled, “Hey Jon, how was school?” he asked as his son walked over to him.

Jon watched as his dad used his super strength to push a nail into the wooden post so it made a ‘W’ shape at the top. He shrugged his shoulders, “Pretty boring.” he admitted, his dad giving him a smile. “Need a hand?” he offered his dad readily. He didn’t need it, obviously he didn’t but Jon wanted to offer nevertheless.

His dad titled his head to the side where there was a rotted post beside the stairs leading up to the loft was, “Finally getting rid of the rotted beam. Think you can pull it out for me?” he asked.

Jon looked at the beam with a slightly nervous expression, “I mean…….are you sure?” he asked.

He had seen his dad hundreds of time on the news as Superman, preforming feats of strength that would make most huntsmen envious, but what always made Jon impressed was the level of control he had. He was nowhere near as strong as his father, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make a mess, like the time he accidently broke the dining room table on game night when he slammed his hand down too hard. Or when he tipped over the tree at the edge of their property from leaning on it too much, “Hey,” his dad’s voice made him look up from his hands to his dad, “I’m right here, nothing bad will happen.” he assured.

Jon took a deep breath before nodding, walking over to the rotted pillar, he grasped the wood, “Just make sure your grasp is firm. Then just yank it, doesn’t need to be a clean pull.” his dad instructed encouragingly. Jon nodded, his fingers dug into the wood a little before suddenly pulling it towards and away from him, yanking the bottom and mid point of the support out with only the top still stuck.

Clark smiled as his son looked down at his show of strength with pride. Looking back up at his dad, Jon grinned before they both heard the wood creak, Clark grabbed the support off the table and walked over as the world around him slowed down, grabbing the top of the post that was there prior, he yanked it out and quickly replaced it with the one he fashioned. When Jon blinked, his dad was beside him putting the support in place, “Great job!” he praised.

Jon looked down at the rotted wood and leaned it on the ground like a walking stick, “Thanks dad….so where’s mom?” he asked.

“She had to run to Vale for a press conference at the SDC branch there so it’s just us to tonight.” he said, patting his son on the shoulder. “So, Halloween this weekend, got any plans?” he asked as they walked out of the barn and towards the house, Coincidentally as Krypto returned with a ball in his mouth, Clark kneeled down and took it from the dog before tossing it up into the sky.

Krypto bolted up after it, “One of these days we’re going to hit a plane or something playing fetch with him.” Jon said.

“Oh we have, but that’s why it’s just a tennis ball. Doesn’t matter how hard you throw it that thing won’t go through an airship.” Clark replied with a smirk. “But you didn’t answer my question.” he noticed, his tone not accusing or disappointed, but just observing.

John rubbed the back of his head, “Well…..there’s a Halloween festival in town but I’m not sure if I’ll go.” he admitted as they walked up to the front porch.

Clark shrugged his shoulders, “Why not? It sounds fun.” he asked.

Jon walked up and leaned against the white railing, “Well…..Kathy’s been kind of weird lately. Vincent thinks I’d be a good place to talk with her and see what’s wrong.” he explained. His father crossed his arms with a small knowing smile, “I don’t think I did anything wrong.” he quickly added.

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Clark replied with a humorous tone in his voice, “But you want to be sure.”

“I just spent ten minutes riding the bus with her in complete silence, I’m pretty sure it’s something I did.” he replied dryly. His father didn’t seem the least bit concerned, but then again he never did to Jon. Pursing his lips together he ran a hand through his hair, “Well I guess I better find a costume.” he muttered as he pulled out his scroll to order one online. Opening it he saw a button appear briefly on the screen before fading away, it was the emergency button. Clark had installed it into both his and his mom’s scrolls so that whenever they were in trouble they could reach him instantly.

“Actually Jon….I might have an idea for that.” Clark said with a smirk that Jon didn’t particularly like.

“So Smallville, getting a sense of Déjà vu?” Lois Lane Kent asked with bemusement in her voice as she put a bag of popcorn inside the microwave and set the timer on it. Clark had messaged Lois and explained their son’s ‘predicament’ to her briefly over the scroll and briefed her more in depth when she got home that night. Saying that she was amused would be an understatement to say the least, so much so that the costume she picked up in Vale for Jon’s Halloween Festival attendance was solely for her amusement. “The farm boy, the neighbor girl, teenage romance.” she teased as she turned around and leaned against the counter as her husband grabbed a bowl from the cabinets.

Clark rolled his eyes, “Like you wouldn’t believe.” he said as he handed her the bowl for the popcorn. “I mean it could be different-“ he suggested.

“She’s nervous around him, can’t say more then a few words, and is avoiding him? It’s pretty obvious honey.” Lois said in amusement before the microwave dinged and she took the popcorn out.

Clark’s shoulders slouched, “Should we tell him?” he asked unsurely. All they had was what Jon told them so making an assumption didn’t seem like a good idea.

Lois shook her head as she walked though the kitchen into the living room, the window looking out to the front of the house had decorations put up in the still with a few pumpkins that they hadn’t sold and Clark had carved out on the front deck facing the driveway. Beside the front door was a bowl of candy they would give any trick or treaters who made their way up to the house.

“Honestly I think he needs to figure it out himself. Besides if he’s wrong and we give him advice? That might not work out so well.” she advised knowingly, recalling how her father had told her that when she was little that boys only picked on you when they liked you. Which considering she was married to the most polite man on the planet, couldn’t prove it to be more wrong.

Clark let out a sigh, “I know.” he admitted as he walked over to his wife wrapped his arms around her lovingly. Lois leaned back and smiled at the warm embrace of her husband, he still smelled like soot from the fire he had to go put out in Atlas’ Dust Mine earlier but she didn’t mind.

She patted his forearm, “You gotta let him make his own choices. Good and bad, can’t protect him forever sweetie, and I know that’s a problem you have.” she said knowingly as she turned around in his grasp and rose up on her toes to peck him on the lips. When they heard Jon’s bedroom door close, the two looked up to the stairs with smiles.

“Har Dee Har Mom. I’ll admit, it’s a good one. But both of you take a good look-“ Jon began as he walked down the stairs in a store bought version of Superman’s costume. The light blue uniform that was synonymous with the superhero was the first and older version of the suit his dad had worn. He now wore a more contemporary version that didn’t include the red shorts with a golden belt which Jon now wore. The shield on the chest was a little too big and the cape didn’t have the golden version of the shield on it either. “-because this is the last time I’ll EVER wear this.” he said, holding his arms out at the base of the stairs.

Clark held a hand up to his mouth to stifle his laugh while Lois raised up her camera and snapped a few pictures. Jon adjusted the briefs he wore, “Dad, why did you wear your underwear on the outside?” he asked as he adjusted the belt to fit better. The ‘shorts’ where more like boxer briefs, and hung off him at the holes on the bottom.

Clark rubbed the back of his head with a amused smirk, “Well….your grandmother made it for me.”

Jon gave his father a dry look, “Doesn’t answer the question.” he replied with a sly look that he gotten from Lois.

“It’s comfortable.” Clark tried again with a shrug, “Plus it breaks up the color scheme.” he added with amore convincing attitude. Jon rolled his eyes but smiled as he dropped the subject, if he was being honest he liked how his dad look in either costume of his. “Um…..you are wearing underwear right?”

Jon had to bite back a sarcastic rely, “Yes I am. By the way mom, where’d you get the boots?” he asked as he lifted his foot up to look at the red boot that his mom had gotten him to go with eh outfit which covered the sewn on flaps that were on the bottom of the actual costume. They were a little big on him but he could move around in them just fine

“They’re actually a pair of your dad’s.” Lois replied, Jon looked down at them once again with interest. Lois smiled fondly as her son looked at them with renewed interest, it was no secret that Jon admired his father, it was beyond sweet to her, but unlike Clark at the same age, Jon was reluctant of his….non human heritage. Which given what happened to Goldie wasn’t a surprise, it led to a conversation they didn’t imagine having with a five year old.

But he was so scared by the incident he didn’t bring it up for years, but he always had an interest in what his dad did that wasn’t farming. “Alright, I better get going.” he said as he stomped his boots down to a more comfortable position and walked to the front door.

“Have fun!” Lois called out.

“Say hi to Vincent for us!” Clark added, Jon giving a wave goodbye before he was out the door.

* * *

Hamilton’s Halloween festival was an annual tradition that had some additions to it since Jon last attended it. For example the carnival rides with horror themed decor on them, _Oh man if I had known there was a roller coaster I’d have come to this last year!_ Jon thought readily as he watched the coaster fly over his head. The festival took place out in the middle of a Hamilton’s Park where booths, rides, and other fun activities were set up. Jon walked though the decent sized crowd of people looking for either of his friends.

Upon passing a booth he saw a water balloon both with a ‘wolfman’ was shooting a pressurized water gun at the mouth of a clown to fill up a balloon.

What gave Vincent away were his Fox ears poking out and twitching, something they did when he was focusing. Smirking to himself, Jon snuck up behind his friend and gently patted him on the shoulder as his balloon popped, “HOLY Brothers!” he exclaimed as he spun his seat, “I-Jon?” his shock quickly morphed into happiness, “Hey man! Glad you’re here!” he said as he stood up and clasped him on the shoulders and gave the glasses wearing teen a better look at his costume.

Based on an old fairy tale, The Wolfman was a man who had been raised by Grimm in the Emerald Forest to the point of believing he was one of them. Which usually just meant a very hairy guy with clothes over the ‘fur’. “You look good, little skinny for Supes but other then that?” Vincent shrugged jokingly.

Jon smirked, _Wouldn’t be saying that if you saw how much I could lift with one finger._ he thought in amusement. “You look good too, I mean the ears aren’t the same color as the fur.” he countered jokingly.

Vince grinned as he ran his hand back over his head, his ears flattening back, “Hey. Girls like the ears.”

Jon raised an eye, “Do they?”

“Don’t be jealous Jon, I’m sure Kathy likes your glasses.” he teased, making Jon raise an arm like he would hit him. However it was obviously a bluff, even as a joke Jon would never risk something like that. “Speaking of I saw her by the cotton candy booth a while ago.” he pointed out, his finger signaling off to the right through a crowd of people.

Jon smiled and thanked him as Vincent picked out his prize.

Making his way through the fairgrounds, Jon watched as families took their children up to booths to play games for prizes like Vincent had been doing. He eyed a ‘Test your Strength’ game with it’s large hammer and tower with a bell at the top, he could easily win it, hell he could probably send that puck flying into the ocean. When he his strength first appeared it was when he and his dad were playing catch in the field with a ball and mitts. He threw it as hard as he could and it went through the hill and out the other side for a good four hundred feet.

He was so damn scared by it, it had been years since the Goldie incident that he had hoped he could just be normal. But that night his dad took him out to the barn’s loft and sat him down and talked with him. _‘Son. I know that your scared of your powers…..that’s natural. But sooner or later, they’re going to come out more and more and you need to be more careful.’_ he shook his head of the memory. He was careful, maybe a little too careful but he’d rather be.

Finding the Cotton Candy stand, he saw Kathy wearing scarecrow costume with bright red makeup on her cheeks and straw poking out of her hair with a wheat hat. “Kathy! Hey!” he called out. The blonde stiffened up and turned to him with a mouth full of the candy, her face turned the same color as the makeup she wore, “Great costume!” he greeted.

She swallowed the cotton and smiled a little shyly, “Thanks Jon. You too……didn’t know you liked Superman.” she commented, gesturing to his costume.

He looked down and rubbed the back of his head, “Who doesn’t like him?” he asked with a goofy grin. “I think yours is better, you put work into it at least.” he commented as he tugged at the fabric of the blue unitard. “My mom just picked this up on her way home from work.” he said sheepishly.

Kathy snorted, “Well I miiiight have swiped this from our scarecrow.” she said, leaning back on he heels and looking down at her overalls. “But I think the crows will be more scared of a pants less scarecrow.” she joked.

Jon couldn’t help the small titter he made at the thought, “The Pants-less Scarecrow. It crawls the cornfields!” he said dramatically as thought he was an old school movie narrator.

Kathy grinned as she made a made a motion with her arms as though she was dragging herself along the ground, “He wants your pants but he’ll take your life!” she added a tag line, the two of them laughing at their imaginary horror movie monster. She looked at her cotton candy and took some off before offering Jon some, he smiled as he took it and ate it.

“Thanks.” he said gratefully before taking the bite of the food. Swallowing it, he cleared his throat before speaking, “Hey….um….sorry about the bus ride yesterday. I didn’t mean to make it weird.” he apologized.

Kathy’s eyes widened before shaking her head, “What? No! Your fine Jon, I was being weird and-“ she shook her head. “I’ve been kind of avoiding you for a bit and that was mean of me.” she admitted bashfully, looking at her cotton candy and not her friend’s glasses covered eyes.

He rubbed the back of his black hair awkwardly, “I mean….I wasn’t going to say anything…” he replied, letting her know that he had in fact noticed her odd behavior.

She rolled her eyes, “I just….Vincent was saying that you were missing me-“

_Of course it’s Vincent’s fault._ Jon thought, fighting the urge to facepalm, the expression on his face however seemed to read like a book by Kathy.

“Ok! So it’s all his fault!” she exclaimed in relief before pouting, “I’m going to deck him.”

“Please don’t assault our only friend.” Jon asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose, as Kathy was about to give a retort, the sound of screeching tires made them turn their heads in the direction the noise came from. Down the isle of booths Jon watched as a car sped out into the fairgrounds and through one of the stalls! The crowd of people erupted in screams and they all ran away from the scene as the car crashed through a balloon stall, the fire dust crystals used to make hot air combusted and erupted in a large ball of fire!

The car flew up in the air as the fire spread onto the tents and began to grow!

As the car came crashing down onto the isle flipped over with fire on the bottom of it, Jon finally felt Kathy pulling on his arm, “Jon! Come on we need to go! Run!!” she shouted as she tried to pull the stunned teen away.

He turned to her, “Get Vincent and get out of here! I’m gonna call for help!” he told her over the screaming. His neighbor looked at him with fear spread across her face, Jon was sure he looked scared as well but he needed to call his dad. She seemed to register his words and nodded before running off with the crowd to where Vincent was. Jon reached to his pocket but he didn’t feel the lining of the silt, feeling around on his hip dread suddenly spread though out him.

_Oh my god this costume doesn’t have pockets._ he realized in horror. Looking back up at the overturned car with fire spreading over it, the half Kryptonian felt as though time around him slowed to a crawl. His father’s speech to him replaying once again in his mind in full, _‘Son. I know that your scared of your powers…..that’s natural. But sooner or later, they’re going to come out more and more and you need to be more careful. But just because you have power doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. It’s your power son, and I know that one day you’re going to make it your own.’_

Jon ran forth to the car as everyone else ran away in fear of it exploding. Reaching the side of it he knelt down and looked inside to see the driver, someone only a little older then him, with a nasty looking cut on his head hanging upside down. Grabbing the car door, the metal bent around his hand as he grabbed it and pulled it off it’s hinges, allowing him to lean inside and unbuckle the driver and easily pull him out with one hand dragging him across the grass a safe distance away.

_I…..I’m only strong but I can help!_ he thought as he picked the driver up in his arms and carried him over to a abandoned bench. Laying him down he saw the teen was still breathing and turned back to the now spreading fire. _I really wish I knew how to use freeze breath right now._ he thought. _Wait I don’t need to extinguish it I just need to stop it from spreading!_ he thought as he ran to the booth the fire was currently spreading to. Grabbing the metal poles holding the tent up, he could barely feel the heat they held which would severely burn someone else before uprooting them and throwing them aside, stopping the fire at this end.

Rushing past the tents that were already ablaze, he headed towards the other end of the lisle towards the entrance where it was quickly spreading. He saw Vincent and Kathy near the entrance, he could hear them yelling for him but before he could call back, the explosion of a nearby food stand sent him flying across the fair grounds and into the side of the ferries wheel that people were still trapped on!

Jon’s ears rang as he pushed himself up from the ground, his glasses were shattered on the grass below him, and part of his cape was scored. However when he heard the loud whine of metal behind him. He looked back and the arm that supported the axel of the wheel was wavering from the large dent he made in it! _Oh No!!!_ he thought as bolts shot off the end above his head. With nothing else to think of Jon braced himself against the support and gripped it tight, _Ok just grip it, don’t squeeze it!_ he recalled what his dad had told him yesterday as he felt the metal pushing against him.

The ground beneath his feet shifted slightly, he was being pushed back from the stress of the wheel! “No….you….don’t!!” he gritted out as he applied all his strength into keeping it steady! The soil built up behind his heels as they where pushed back! _Just hold it until everyone is off!_ he thought to himself as he grinded his teeth. The metal against his hands coiled around his fingers and palm, “Dad! Come one where-“

_WOOSH!!!_

A firm breeze blew over Jon as the screaming of people finally stopped, Looking over his shoulder he saw that the flames that he hadn’t stopped were now extinguished. “It’s ok son, I’m here.” Looking up at the axel of the wheel he saw his father holding it in place with a firm hand while red beams of heat shot out his eyes and fused the part back into place as he floated in place, Superman was here.

But Jon was too scared to let go of the wheel, what if he did and it screwed everything up!? What if tipped over?! Or worse, what if it rolled out of control towards the town?!! “Jon.” his father said gently as he laned beside him. Jon looked over to his father, his eyes widened with concern and fear as his arm shook, Clark gave him a reassuring smile and clasped his shoulder, “It’s stable. You can let go.” he told him.

As he drew his hands back, Jon wanted to collapse, not from exhaustion, but from relief. Superman knelt down beside him, “Are you ok?” Clark asked with concern as Jon caught his breath. He nodded numbly, his father helped him back onto his feet, “Listen Jon, I want you to stay here, your mother is on her way. She’ll take you home, I need to make sure everyone else is safe, that car did a lot of damage before it got here.” he explained.

Jon nodded again, “R-right.” he answered. Clark smiled at him before taking off into the sky above the fairground and searched for anyone in need.

* * *

_‘-as it turns out the Island of Patch had some excitement for Halloween last night_. _A seemingly Halloween prank went out of control when it was discovered a number of cars outside a cinema had their break lines cut. Causing massive panic in the streets, a local festival was the victim of only one of the cars, but thankfully the efforts of Superman adverted disaster.’_ Lisa Lavender reported on the morning news from the small holographic screen in the kitchen as Lois looked out the window with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Behind her she heard Clark walk down the stairs from their bedroom and through the living room, he had spent the better part of last night stopping a few dozen cars from causing massive damages. He had first heard it happening on the freeway to Vale hen one of the cars went through the concrete blockade and onto the rail line for the commuter train. It was only after he saved the driver that he heard what was happening back in Hamilton and bolted to the fairgrounds.

Walking over to his wife he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, outside the window they could see Jon up on the hill by the tree where his powers first manifested. “He’s been out there since he woke up.” Lois said in a worried voice.

Clark felt a lump of guilt form in his chest, if he had been faster then Jon wouldn’t have needed to act. “Last night was the first time he used his powers without you or me around. He’s probably still a little shaken from it.” he guessed.

Lois took a drink of her coffee before setting it down on the counter, “We should talk with him.”

Outside, Jon was leaning up against the tree watching the sun finish rising, Krypto was laying down on the ground in front of the tree fast asleep. His mom must have broken a few speed limits getting to the festival as fast as she did, she had taken him and Kathy back home while Vincent’s dad took him back. Kathy was so scared that she just held his hand the entire ride back, she gave him a hug before they left her with her grandfather and again said sorry for avoiding him for a dumb reason. He told her that he’ll stop her from punching Vincent’s lights out another time to try and make her feel better, and the way she said that it worked.

But Jon was left…..with a lot to think about.

“Hey kiddo.” Jon looked back to see both his mom and walking up to hum, his mother wasn’t exactly the dotting type, not compared to his dad anyway, but seeing the worried look she had made him feel bad for making her worry. “You ok?” she asked, walking over and putting an arm around him while his dad clasped his other shoulder.

He nodded, “Yeah I’m fine I just…….I still don’t know how I did all of that.” he admitted, he had never done anything like last night. Never done anything like his father had been doing for years.

Clark gave his son a smile, “You did it because you saw people and trouble, and you helped them. Just like we raised you to.” he said with pride, Jon smiled bashfully at the praise.

“Your father’s right. You did good last night Jon, and we couldn’t be more proud of you.” Lois added.

Jon looked down at Krypto, “I know I just…..I wish I could have done more.” he admitted, if he had learned more about his powers then maybe he could have stopped that car from crashing in the first place, and all those people wouldn’t have been in danger. Clark and Lois looked at one another with pride before looking down at their son, “I always sort of figured I’d have to do something with my powers, maybe not like dad does with being Superman but…..help people like he does. But now….I have to do something...” he explained as best as he could.

Clark walked around and knelt before his son so he was looking at him eye to eye, “Jon….I can’t tell you how proud you make me and your mother. And if you want to learn how to use your powers I’m more then happy to help you. But I think you need to know that what I do isn’t always easy.” he said honestly. Jon nodded firmly, “I made a vow to stand up for Truth, Justice, and Freedom. It’s a fight I go to every day and it’s a never-ending battle. I want you to know what your getting into, when I started doing this I didn’t know exactly how to help but over time I did. But with you….I want to make sure you don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

“Like underwear on the outside of your costume?” Jon replied, Clark finally smirked. “I know that this is a big change but….well maybe I should try a different way about it then you did?” he asked.

Lois smiled, “Of course.”

“Well……I want to have a normal part of my life like this.” he said, gesturing around to the farm, “But I also want to help people with that……so what about a huntsmen?”

Clark and Lois blinked in surprise, “What?” they both said in surprise.

Jon clasped his hands together, “Well you used to work at the Newspaper so you could learn about disasters and that as they happened right? Well a Huntsman does that too, in fact they get notified of stuff that doesn’t even happen inside the kingdoms at all.” he reasoned.

Clark and Lois once again looked at each other, “That……is actually a good point.” Lois admitted.

Clark smiled, “Yes it is. But we would need to find a way to fake your Aura-“

“-and Semblance.” Lois added in.

Jon held up his hands, “I could just use my strength for my semblance, I could just say that it’s what makes me special. As for Aura well…..I did survive an explosion.”

“You what?!” Lois exclaimed.

Jon raised his hands and waved them, “I’m fine though! And besides that would just be while I’m in school. After that I can use it like you used to use reporting. Getting scoops on bad things and stopping them as……well, me.” he explained as he gestured to himself.

Clark and Lois looked at one another, it sounded promising in theory and it did allow for the same kind of help that Clark’s old job allowed him. But now he could just use his haring to locate people in need. “Well……the exam for Huntsmen and Huntress academies is when you turn seventeen.” Lois recalled, having once done a report on the four Academies that trained the huntsmen and huntresses. “So a year.”

Clark hummed in thought, when he was a boy he had joined the Legion of Superheroes in the 31st century to learn how to use his powers and prepare himself for being the Superman that they had read of. Maybe one of the Academies could do that for him? “Alright. We can figure this out. Me and Jon will spend the next year getting him ready.” he said, Lois smiled approvingly.

Jon couldn’t help but smile, “Thanks you guys.” he said gratefully before wrapping his parents up in a hug.

Lois pecked him atop his head, “Of course honey. Now then are you gong to keep staring longingly at the sunset or are you going to grab some breakfast?” she asked as she started walking back towards the house with her boys following her. Krypto heard the family walked away and trotted after them towards the Kent farmhouse.


End file.
